


Piers love

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Spike Town | Spikemuth (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: You've liked your best friends brother for years.  Turns out he likes you back.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Piers love

You had grown up in Spikemouth. You were born in Hammerlocke but your mother had gotten custody of you and she moved you two to Spikemouth. Sense then you grew up around the neon lights, you also grew up with Marnie. You two were best friends, and you enjoyed going to her brothers concerts. 

When the time came, she decided to try and become champion of the Galar region, you? You were working at the local gift shop. You sold all sorts of things to trainers, challengers, and just the occasional Karen who wanted to make your life miserable. 

You envied Marnie for being able to go do the Champion run, being able to leave, but your mother had you with a tight grip. You weren’t allowed to leave home until you were eighteen, when she stopped getting child support. 

You were currently sitting on your stool, that you had proudly salvaged, and were working at the gift shop. You knew Marnie would be coming through any day now, doing her champion run. You were excited to see her, you missed her.

“Sitting on that rickety old stool again?”

You turned to look at Piers, who was leaning against the stall wall. 

“Nothing else to sit on.” You said, looking away and back down the alleyway. You had decided a long time ago that your feelings for Piers were one sided and tried to move on. 

“There are many things that you can sit on. That stool is probably not the best thing to actually sit on. Could break under you at any moment.”

“Do you have something better I could sit on?” I countered back.

“Well actually-”

You heard them before you saw them, Piers fan club. 

“Shit!”

And just like that he was gone. 

\----------

You hugged Marnie tightly as she came through. She was doing amazing, even beating her brother.

“I’m so proud of you.” You said, being careful not to mess up her hair.

“Thanks, you could do something similar.”

“You know I’m no good with Pokemon besides my Toxel.”

“No, I meant to do something bold.”

“Uh… like what?”

“You could finally tell my brother. About how you feel?”

“We both know-”

“No, you made that decision by yourself. I know he likes you, just make the first move. “

She waved to you and ran off, off to your birthplace. 

\---------

You were sitting on the couch, watching Marnies battle when you noticed Piers walk over.

“Howd you get in?”

“Your mom left the door unlocked again.”

You huffed in annoyance and nodded for him to sit down.

“I heard you want to retire.”

“Yep.”

“And you want Marnie to take your place.”

“Yup.”

“Gonna tour once you're done?”

“Yep.”

You sighed and went back to your phone. You watched intently as she beat the gym leader. 

“She’s good.”

“Yeah, I envy her.”

“Why?”

“Because she gets to go out and see all of Galar. I don’t get to set foot outside of Spikemouth until I turn eighteen.”

You felt him get closer and wrap an arm around your shoulders. You felt him pull you against him. You blushed hard but finished watching Marnie match together. Once she had won you put your phone away but he didn’t pull away.

You turned to look at him and found his slightly chapped lips against yours. You were surprised but happily kissed back. 

“Marnie said I should make the first move. Guess she was right.”

Yes she was.


End file.
